


I Could Be Good With You

by Holland_fray



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_fray/pseuds/Holland_fray
Summary: Veronica and JD never killed anyone and went on to have normal happy lives. Ten years later a familiar face ends up being their new neighbor.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Sherwood, Ohio 1998

_539, 541, 543, 545… finally._

Bud Dean pulled his truck to a stop on the curb of his new rental. It was a small, grey, one bedroom house on a tree-lined street. The outside of the house was in better shape than most of the other rentals he had stayed in. He remembered that about this town, pretty little houses, nice neighborhoods, and nice people. It was almost perfect, only it wouldn’t last. This job would only keep him here a little more than a month, not much longer than the last time he was here. Not much changed around here in ten years.

Bud Dean rolled the windows down and shut off the ignition. He sighed reached for an envelope in the passenger seat, inside were the keys to the rental and a welcome letter from the owner. He started to skim the letter for any of the owner’s specific rules when squeals and babbles interrupted his concentration. He glanced out the window in the direction the sounds were coming from.

Across the street, three houses down, he saw a young woman in her mid twenties walking down her driveway with a baby perched on her hip. He watched as she reached the mailbox, moved the baby to her opposite hip, and pulled out the mail. She stood there on the sidewalk absent-mindedly flipping through the various letters in her hand.

“Brrrr.” The baby squealed and pointed to one of the lower hanging limbs of the tree in the front yard. The woman turned her head towards her son, allowing Bud Dean to get a better look. He instantly recognized her; she was that same pretty little thing in the mini skirt his son hung around with when he was in high school. Although now her hair was longer, and an oversized t-shirt tucked into a pair of shorts had replaced the mini skirt and blazer.

_What was her name again? Victoria? Vanessa? Viviane? Veronica!_

“That’s right baby, bird.” Veronica praised and bounced the baby on her hip causing him to laugh. “You’re mama’s smart little man.” She cooed and placed a kissed to the side of his head.

Bud Dean was captivated by the sight of the little boy; dark eyes and a full head of dark brown hair. He looked so much like Jason had at that age. He watched as Veronica started to walk back up driveway, still cooing praise to the baby. When she reached her front porch she opened the front door and stood back as a golden retriever with a dark red coat ran out. He watched as she reached inside briefly to set the mail down before pulling the front door shut again. She pulled a blanket from one of the chairs on the front porch and spread it out on the grass. He watched as she set the baby boy down in the center and carefully sat down behind him, she stretched her legs out on either side of the baby and leaned back on one hand while the other moved to caress a small bump at her lower abdomen.

The little boy seemed to be captivated by the dog running across the front yard, trying in vain to catch the birds landing on the lawn.

“Cherry!” Veronica called. Immediately the dog abandoned its objective of catching a bird and came trotting over to the blanket. “Good girl.” Veronica smiled as Cherry laid down at he feet and began to lick every inch of the baby’s skin it could reach, eliciting more squeals of joy from the baby. Veronica laughed as her son’s over excitement caused him to topple backwards onto her thigh. “Okay, Cherry.” Veronica said as she pushed the dogs relentless kisses away slightly. Bud Dean watched as Veronica stood the baby up on two chubby legs and held his hands to keep him balanced. “Ethan, look at you!” She cooed causing a huge smile to spread across the baby’s face. “You’re going to be walking before mommy and daddy know it aren’t you?” She asked while making an exaggerated pout, causing Ethan to laugh uncontrollably at the silly expression.

Bud couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Watching the exchange made him think of his own boy and wondered what he way doing. He hadn’t seen Jason since he refused to leave Sherwood almost ten years ago.

_“You want to stay here all for a girl that was willing to spread her legs for you? There are thousands of girls just like her all over the country.”_

_“Dad, that’s not the point! I don’t want someone like her. I want her! She’s-”_

_“Look at you, poor lovesick puppy! Time to grow up and stop being a pussy! No woman is worth it.” Bud yelled._

_“That’s what you’d tell mom all the time isn’t it? You’d scream in her face and tell her she was worthless. She killed herself because of y-”_

_JD was cut off by a punch to his jaw and then another to his cheek. He tasted blood and tentatively touched his lip and flinched when his fingers made contact with the fresh split. He clenched his fists by his sides so hard they shook with tension that was begging to be released. He took a strained breath and forced himself to step back from his father._

_“Bye, Dad.”_

That was the last time Bud Dean spoke to his son, not including him yelling and throwing a half finished beer bottle at his son’s back as he left the house for the last time.

Bud coughed and wiped a stay tear away from his eye before turning his attention back to Veronica and her little boy.

“Guess who’s going to be home soon, baby?” He heard her coo.

“Da!”

“That’s right! Dada!” Veronica exclaimed as she lifted him off the blanket and cradled him to her chest.

She pushed herself off the blanket, to her feet, and adjusted Ethan on her hip. She lifted her head just time to see a familiar black car turn on to their street.

“Look!” She pointed at the car as Ethan’s gaze followed her finger.

Bud watched as the little boy began to squirm with excitement when the car pulled into the driveway. A moment later the door opened and Bud Dean watched his son climb out of the car grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey buddy!” He heard Jason greet his son as Veronica passed him the baby. Once in his father’s arms, Bud watched, as Ethan dropped his head to his father’s shoulder and Jason place a kiss to the top of the baby’s head.

“Hi Mommy.” He whispered and leaned down to kiss Veronica. She leaned into the kiss as his free hand brushed against the small bump. She scrunched her nose slightly as he pulled away and whispered something too quiet for Bud to hear.

“Mah!”

“Don’t worry we didn’t forget about you.” Veronica smiled and lightly tickled the baby’s bare foot. He watched as Jason smiled and bounced the little boy.

“How was your day?” JD asked her.

“Oh, eventful.”

JD raised an eyebrow at her response.

“We tried peas today and he didn’t like them all.”

JD laughed. “So that’s why you’re wearing my shirt?”

“He literally threw the spoon full of smashed peas at me! I had to change!”

JD shifted slightly, causing Ethan to look at him.

“We don’t throw things at mommy.” He admonished. “That’s not nice.”

Ethan only smiled and turned to reach for Veronica.

“Well what about your day?” She asked taking Ethan and adjusting him on he hip.

JD shrugged, “Fine. We met with the client today and had to break the news that some of the building designs they want aren’t possible and they didn’t take it well.”

“So bad day.” Veronica concluded.

JD nodded.

“Well you’re in luck Mr. Dean.” She said and pulled him in for another kiss. “I have my ways of turning bad days around.” She whispered.

“Mmmmhhhh, can’t wait.” He smiled.

Bud watched as his son gathered his bag from his car and followed Veronica inside their house. He paused on the threshold of the door and called for their dog before closing the door behind them. Bud sat in stunned silence for a few moments more before shaking the keys out of the envelope.

_Good thing I won’t be here long. He’s better off without me._


	2. Chapter 2

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Mmmmhhhhhhhhh Veronica groaned and rolled closer to her husband. “Shut it off.”

JD chuckled and rolled over to hit the snooze button of the alarm clock on his nightstand. He rolled back over and draped his arm across her waist and pulled her closer.

“Little man isn’t awake yet, you still get to sleep. I have to go to work.” JD teased briefly nibbling on her ear.

“Serves you right, you kept me up too late night.” Veronica mumbled.

“Excuse me? I think it was your idea to turn my bad day around by keeping us busy well past midnight. He nipped at her ear a little harder prompting Veronica to roll on her back with him still hovering over her.

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy yourself. I’m finally past the constant nausea of the first trimester and you’re complaining about your wife’s insatiableness.” Veronica rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Who says I didn’t enjoy it.” He whispered lightly kissed her lips. “I enjoyed last night more than I enjoyed watching you get sick these past few months.” He added.

Veronica smiled and carded her fingers through his hair, tugging a little harder when she reached the hairs at the nape of his neck. JD kissed her again, more roughly this time than before. Veronica sighed.

“Are you sure you have time for this?” She asked, breaking the kiss and bringing her knees up to bracket his hips.

“I can’t think of a better reason to be late for.” He teased, letting his lips drift down to her neck. Veronica sighed and let her eyes close again. Her breathing became more ragged when JD hitched her leg higher on his hip and she pulled his lips back to hers. Her (his) shirt has just hit the floor when…

 _Ahhhhhaaaaa_ shrieked over the baby monitor.

Both JD and Veronica turned toward the monitor and waited only to hear Ethan whimpering on the monitor again.

“Gah” JD sighed and let his head drop to Veronica’s shoulder. “Is now a good time to try the cry out method?” He joked.

Veronica giggled, “he’s probably hungry.”

JD nodded kissed Veronica again before rolling off her.

“Your son has terrible timing.” Veronica joked, pulling her t-shirt back on and sliding out of bed.

“Oh so he’s my son when he misbehaves?” JD asked as he followed her out of bed.

“Well who do you think he gets it from?” She winked at him before she slipped out of their room and down the hall to the nursery. She opened the door to find Ethan already sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He smiled and cooed when he saw her walking into the room.

“Good morning baby!” Veronica cooed back.

“Ma!” Ethan’s arms went up in the air as soon as she reached into the crib.

Veronica cuddled him close to her and kissed his chubby cheek again and again. Ethan smiled and rested his head on her shoulder while Veronica rubbed his back.

“Did you sleep well?” She whispered. Ethan only cuddled closer to her. “My sweet baby boy. Are you hungry, baby?” Ethan lifted his head at the mention of food.  
“Yeah? Okay let’s get you ready for breakfast.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica sat at the kitchen table taking bites of her breakfast in-between breaking pieces of scrambled egg up into smaller pieces before placing them on Ethan’s highchair tray; laughing at her son trying to feed himself and only managing to get more food on the floor than in his mouth. Cherry didn’t seem to mind as she lapped up any egg pieces that fell.

“Da!” Ethan squealed when JD came into the kitchen.

“Hey buddy!” JD smiled and picked Ethan up out his high chair.

“Da!” Ethan repeated.

“Da Da.” Veronica emphasized smiling back at him.

“Yeah buddy, can you say da da.” JD smiled.

“Da!” Ethan giggled.

“Nope, we’re still on one syllable words.” Veronica laughed.

“He’ll get it one day. JD said. “You know he’s still going to say ‘da da’ first.” He teased.

“Normally I would argue with you on that, but I think you’re right.” Veronica smiled up at him. “Your breakfast is in the microwave, if you have time.”

“What did I tell you earlier? There are worse things to be late for.” JD smiled back at her and shifted Ethan to free up one of his hands.

Once Ethan was settled back in his high chair, JD sat across the table from Veronica, and she immediately stretched her feet out so they were in his lap. He glanced up from his plate and smiled at her before going back to eating.

“Eh!” Ethan babbled and pointed at the eggs on JD’s plate. JD cut a piece of his eggs up into smaller pieces and placed them on Ethan’s tray.

“Anything Daddy has, he wants.” Veronica grinned.

“Good thing he’s cute.” JD joked over his last bite of his breakfast. “Now I have to go, or I will be late.” He stood from the table and walked over to give Veronica a kiss.

Ethan started to fuss, well aware what time of morning it was.

“Oh I know buddy, daddy has to go bye-bye.” JD consoled and plucked Ethan from his high chair again. Ethan’s chubby little arms clung to JD as his whimpers began to grow into cries.

Veronica followed behind JD to the front door and unlocked the door as JD slung his bag over his free shoulder.

“What are you two going to do today?” JD asked her.

“I noticed a new car at the house where Ms. Scott used to live. I think her daughter and son-in-law are renting the place out because I never saw a for- sale sign go up. I thought Ethan and I would go over later and introduce ourselves. Maybe, if we’re lucky its another young couple with a baby around his age.” She responded.

“Well look at you playing the part of the housewife.” JD teased.

Veronica rolled her eyes at his remark.

“Oh come on you know I’m joking.” JD assured.

Her smile returned a second later and she stretched up to kiss him.

“I know.” She whispered against his lips.

“I have to go.” He muttered and pulled away after stealing a few more kisses.

“Come here baby, Daddy has to go bye-bye.” Veronica said and reached for Ethan.

The second he was in Veronica’s arms his whimpers turned to full-blown wails of distress as Ethan reached back towards JD.

“It’s okay buddy. I’ll see you tonight.” He consoled and presses a kiss to Ethan’s head before kissing Veronica one last time and quickly slipping out the door.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Veronica strapped Ethan into his stroller and hooked Cherry to her leash. She opened the garage door and pressed the code into the panel once the three of them were outside. Once the door had shut she pushed the stroller onto the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street.

“Ethan are you ready to meet our neighbor?” Veronica cooed.

Ethan was far too preoccupied giggling as Cherry licked his hand.

Veronica smiled and pushed the stroller up the house’s front walk before locking the wheels on the stroller and unbuckling Ethan and lifting him to her hip. She lightly tied Cherry’s leash to the stroller handle.

“Stay, Cherry.” She said and walked up the front steps to the door. She rang the bell and took a few steps back.

She could hear mumbling and glass bottles rolling on the floor as heavy footsteps drew closer to the door. A second later the front door was flung open and a very groggy Bud Dean stood in the doorway. Veronica gasped and stood stunned at the sight in front of her.

“Mr. Dean.” She whispered.

“I know you.” Bud pointed a finger at her. “You’re that pretty little thing that fucked my son in high school and made him want to stay here.” He paused. “You, little skank has some hold on him, I’ll never understand.” He slurred.

“Mr. Dean, I-”

“And I see you trapped him too.” Bud jabbed a finger at Ethan.

Veronica took another step back and clutched Ethan tighter to her.

“Why are you here? Didn’t you take enough from me?” He slurred again, stumbling backwards a little.

“I’m sorry to have bothered you. I won’t come by again” Veronica stammered and unlocked the wheels of the stroller as fast as she could, not bothering to put Ethan back in.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Veronica stood at the kitchen sink staring absentmindedly out the window to the backyard, replaying the encounter with Bud over and over in her head. Ethan grunted in his sleep over the baby monitor, briefly pulling her from her thoughts. A moment later she heard a key turning in the lock at the front door, she poked her head around the wall in time to see JD step through the door.

“Hey.” He greeted and set his bag down before taking another look at her and growing concerned.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?!” He rushed to her side and wrapped her in his arms.

“No, I’m fine. It’s alright.” She whispered.

“Is the baby okay?” He asked, resting his hand on her bump.

“No, the baby’s fine.” She reassured him, resting her hand on top of his.

“Where’s Ethan?” He asked.

“He’s upstairs napping.”

“Cherry?”

“I her usual post under his crib.”

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked again.

“I think we need to sit down for this.”

JD’s brow furrowed a bit, but he let her lead him to the kitchen table. He sunk into one of the chairs, but refused to let go of Veronica’s hand, and tugged her into his lap.

“What is it?” He pleaded.

She looked into his eyes and ran her hand through his hair.

“Your dad is our new neighbor.” She whispered.

“What?” He asked again, not believing what she had just said.  
“Your dad is the one renting out Ms. Scott’s old house. He answered the door when I went over earlier this afternoon. He was drunk and wasn’t too happy to see me or Ethan.” Veronica confessed.

JD sat in a stunned silence listening to her and absentmindedly stroking her arm.

“I don’t want you or Ethan going anywhere near him again, not without me.” He finally said.

Veronica nodded. She had no intentions of going near that house again, not after this afternoon.

“In the ten years since my mom died, we lived in 46 states, and never once did we go back to the same town. Now here he is back ten years later like some cruel joke.” JD sighed exasperated.

“What are we going to do?” Veronica asked and leaned her head against his chest.

JD held her tighter and rested his head on top of hers.

“I don’t know.” He confessed. “Maybe the best thing to do would just be to ignore him, until he leaves for a new job again.”

Veronica nodded her head against is chest. But, after thinking for a moment she pulled away.

“Or-” She paused, “Or you could talk to him.” She suggested.

JD pulled back from her slightly and stared at her like she’d lost her mind.

“Veronica, how-”

“Just hear me out on this. Maybe clearing the air with him after all these years wouldn’t be a bad thing. Go somewhere public and just talk.” She said. “You’ve come so far, he has no idea the amazing man you’ve become.” She cupped his cheek.

JD sighed and leaned into her touch, turning his head slightly to kiss her palm.

“I’ll think about it.” He conceded.

Veronica smiled slightly before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I was so worried something had happened to you when I came in the door. You looked like you’d seen a ghost.” He whispered. “I was worried something had happened to the baby, like last time.”

Veronica winced at the memory of her miscarriage.

“It’s alright, we’re alright.” She assured him. “Like my aunt likes to say ‘this one stuck good.’” She grinned and kissed him.

Ethan began to whimper on the baby monitor as Cherry came bolting down the stairs, jumping up and resting her paws on Veronica’s knee.

“Oh somebody’s up from his nap.” Veronica smiled and scratched Cherry behind her ear. “Come on.” She said and slid out of JD’s embrace. “He’s going to be so happy to see you.” She grinned at JD.

He stood from the chair and took her hand as they walked towards the stairs.

Veronica stopped for a moment and tugged on his arm. He turned to face her as she looped her arms around his neck.

“Whatever you decide to do, I’ve got your back.” She assured him and he smiled back down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank C___C for the suggestion for this chapter! Thank you all for reading, and please let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for a happy ending just like Martha. Not sure if this will be a series or just a one-shot yet. As always, thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
